


Can I have some of that?

by BrianneABanana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dinner Date, M/M, brief making out, flirt war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: An after-mission dinner date and a slight misunderstanding makes for a flirtatious war
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Can I have some of that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Afoolforatook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook) for giving me this lovely idea tonight in the Discord <3
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour LOL

Clover and Qrow were having dinner in their apartment. Sushi to be exact - They were in the mood for something fishy and Clover knew this great place they could swing by after their mission ended. 

Sitting on the couch in front of their TV, the two brought out the lovingly crafted to-go boxes of their respective rolls and began to eat. 

To Clover’s satisfaction and a bit of shock, Qrow actually  _ moaned _ slightly eating his first bite. 

“ _ Clover  _ you’re right, this stuff is  _ amazing! _ ” he said before stuffing another bite in his mouth happily. 

“I-I told you so!” Clover sputtered. He hadn’t expected such a sound to come out of Qrow’s mouth right then,  _ even if he could agree with the sentiment _ .

Qrow apparently hadn’t noticed the noise he made, nor how it...  _ affected _ Clover, so he decided to tease his boyfriend a little. Putting on his most unassuming tone, he asked “Though, I haven’t had that type of roll before, mind if I have a taste?” 

Being too immersed in eating his delicious food, Qrow simply hummed in allowance. He absentmindedly picked up another piece with his chopsticks and turned his head to offer it to Clover when- 

Clover’s warm lips covered his, sucking on his lip and beckoning his mouth open with his tongue. Clover licked Qrow’s lips, distracting him enough to gain entry and explore Qrow’s mouth,  _ tasting _ , just like he asked to. Due to the shock at the unexpected move, Qrow could only hold on as Clover kissed him deeply.

After another moment, he pulled back from Qrow with an innocent smirk. “You’re right, that  _ was _ delicious Qrow!” he exclaimed. Then he went back to watching whatever program they had on and eating more of his own sushi. 

Not acknowledging his spelunking of Qrows mouth in the slightest.

Finally coming out of his daze, Qrow noticed the sushi bite he had between his chopsticks had fallen onto the floor the instant Clover began to french him. His eye twitched.

_ Two can play at that game, Ebi. _

He put on his best sultry smile, the one that never failed to rile up Clover every time. Turning to more properly face the man, he scootched closer and dropped his voice. 

“Hey Shamrock, can I try some of yours too?”

Clover jolted in his seat.  _ ‘Play it cool Clover’ _ he thought frantically. “Oh uh, sure Qrow! Let me just-” He went to grab a piece with his chopsticks and offer it like Qrow had, but Qrow’s hand on his stopped him.

_ Ah. _

In acknowledgment, he lowered his hand and leaned forwards, keen on repeating the languid kiss they shared a moment ago. However to his surprise his lips met a soft finger. Teal eyes snapped open to see Qrow winking at him, having taken his lowered hand and used it to stuff the previously offered sushi piece in his mouth.

“Mmm yea Cloves, that’s real good!” Qrow said happily, the deep, teasing tone in his voice all but having disappeared.

Clover sputtered as his trickster boyfriend chewed and swallowed the bite. 

“But I- You!  _ Qrow! _ ” He whined. 

“That’s for surprising me earlier Clover!” Qrow laughed, satisfied at pulling one over on Clover so easily. “You came out of nowhere with that kiss; of course I had to get you back for it!”

Clover pouted, “I only kissed you like that because you actually  _ moaned _ eating that first bite.  _ Moaned _ Qrow! I wasn’t sure if you noticed so I wanted to tease you. I’m sorry for surprising you like that Qrow...”

“I’m not” Qrow admitted, softly chuckling. He gently gripped Clover’s chin “Hey, don’t look so down Cloves. After I got over the initial shock, I quite enjoyed getting back at you, so no harm done.  _ Although _ , you  _ do _ owe me for that piece of sushi I dropped on the floor.”

Relieved that no damage was caused, Clover sighed. “I’ll buy again next time we go. For now though, can I kiss you again?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh you can do more than kiss me Clover… Come here!”

Qrow pulled Clover onto him and they made out on the couch for like an hour, the rest of their sushi forgotten.


End file.
